Some Challenges I created
by Satsujinki Nanaya
Summary: Here's some story challenges That where sitting in my head for a while and I whised to se written
1. Naruto Negima

Hi ya people ! Satsujinki Nanaya here for you all with some interesting challenges that I hope will be picked up by someone to write as I would love to read them, now these are all stories my mind created and have been sitting there for a while and ,as, I don't have the expertise to create them I will offer for someone to pick up if so they wish so let's go with the first challenge.

Naruto\Mahou Sensei Negima crossover

Main character : Naruto (Duh)

Plot: We all know of Fate's 'hobby' of giving shelter and an education to war orphans, my idea takes from this concept, Imagine that in his travels Fate stumbled upon a four years old Naruto crying for the loneliness and hate he was exposed every day (I know there was no indication of beatings but psychological abuse could be clearly noticed in the manga) so Fate after hearing Naruto's story (And if you choose sensing the Kyuubi in him) decided to take Naruto in ( A thing I insist MUST happen is Fate leaving with Naruto without making any deal with the Sandaime, possibly Fate wouldn't even encounter him; as for Naruto leaving the village with a stranger take in consideration that Fate promised him a family and acceptance all things that Naruto desired). So Naruto will grow up to become one of Fate's followers.

Things that must be in the story:

Naruto will be totally loyal to Fate like Haku was with Zabuza

Naruto will have at least a pactio with whom I leave the choice to the author

No Yaoi please

Naruto must receive training in the Shinmei-ryu sword style (It would be hilarious if he received training from Tsuruko Aoyama and didn't even know how famous her master was like he met her when she was training and asked her to become her student and she accepted but didn't introduce him to the official school, cue insanely comic scene between Naruto and Setsuna when Naruto reveals who trained him).

Naruto must use Shisui (凪水 _Calm Water_) as a sword, for the ones who doesn't know it it's the sword Motoko Aoyama used in Love Hina before it was broken; Tsuruko had it reforged and gifted it to her unofficial pupil.

If you want Naruto to use magic I leave the author to choose what type of magic it will be only Naruto must know how to use Shikigami ans must have a chibi-Naruto to use a a long range communication system.

If you decide to take this challenge please let me know with a private Message as I will have to explain to you the plot more in depth.


	2. Evangelion Fate Stay Night

Hey fellas Satsujinki Nanaya here again to offer another of my challenge stories, this time we are concentrating on good old Shinji from Evangelion so here it is.

Evangelion\Fate stay night crossover challenge

Main character: Shinji Ikari

Plot: The Throne of Heroes: a spiritual location where a particular kind of souls can be found, Heroic Spirits. Heroic Spirits are souls that during their lives achieved great feats, like saving the world, and ,after their death became object of worship and lore, as a result these souls,placed outside the normal cycle of transmigration, ascends to an existence closer to Divine Spirits in order to protect humanity.

Now every 60 years starts a secret competition called the Holy Grail War (or Heaven's Feel) that has 7 masters, magi (or magic users), competing for the right to obtain the Holy Grail an artifact able to grant the wish of the winner magi; now this magi to fight will summon the so called servants, Heroic spirits summoned by the Grail to aid the magi.

These Heroic spirits are to considered familiars to the magi as they are bound to them via three command spells able ,when invoked, to force the servant to obey their master will even if not wanting to.

Now on Fuyuki city after only 10 years from the previous one a fifth grail war is starting and the competitors are all already chosen; unfortunately the exact moment the Grail was choosing which Heroic spirits to summon a 13 year old boy committed an act that granted him a place in the throne: saved his world and all people that lived there, in many occasions the boy would wake up on a barren world with only a red haired girl to keep him company; but in this occasion things went different and the boy died due to spending all his life force in the act of saving his fellow humans.

Now as said boy soul was sent to the throne the Grail found him able to fit the role of a servant but as the seven where already be chosen the Grail, due to some problems gained from the fourth Grail war, confused let the summoning of the servant by the magi start, never noticing that the new Heroic Spirit disappeared.

So The new heroic spirit Shinji Ikari calls Lancer found curious that where he was summoned he couldn't see his master, more important was the feeling of his prana reserves not diminishing due to being in the living world; what Shinji Ikari ignored was that in this fifth was two Lancers where summoned one of whom didn't have the common limitations a servant had.

Elements:

I will leave to the author how Shinji presence will change the fate stay night happenings

Shinji must bear the Lance of Longinus as his weapons, from here is his class as Lancer

The Lance must be one of his Noble Phantasm

If possible no other Evangelion characters as Shinji's world is a sort of alternate earth from the one in which Fate events happens (at leas in this story).

I'll leave the pairing to the author but pleas no Yaoi

As always contact me if you are interested in the story.

PM me to talk about Shinji servant parameters and noble phantasm.


	3. Harry Potter Fate Sta Night

Hola Minna ! Satsujinki Nanaya here with another of the creation of my strange strange mind sooo here it is .

Harry Potter Fate Stay Night crossover

Main character :Harry potter

Plot: This one come to my mind quite recently , as we know some awesome authors in the site created the fantastic stories Herwald Von Einzbern and Tohsaka Haruo. Well my idea is this: what if to find baby Harry Potter was Matou Zouken ? Sensing great potential in the boy Zouken decided to take the boy into his house renaming Harry Akito Matou (if some one accepts the challenge he can change the name if he wants); due to the great number of magic circuits and the particularly vast Prana the boy manifested Zouken experimented on the boy and implanted on him some worms embedded with the remain of the shattered corrupted Grail from the fourth war. The worms reacts positively to the boy not killing him but feeding on his Prana causing his to suffer bouts of Anger and pain .

Basically it's like Herwald Von Einzbern in the sense that in the end Ilya survived, and so did Rider but with Harry\Akito being in the place of Sakura.

If the one who decide to write this wants he can write the fifth war and how it went before focusing on Harry going to Hogwarts.

Shinji must enjoy beating and taunting Harry and must hate him as the second time he tried to rape Sakura Harry almost killed him.

Harry will be Rider true master

Harry must hate both Shinji and Zouken but will obey him as he threatened him to hurt Sakura if he doesn't obey.

Harry must be as close as possible with Sakura in a sibling bond way as she's the one that helps him when he has his bouts caused by the worms.

Harry at the start must have resented both Rin and Shirou as he felt envious of their freedom and angered with Rin because she knew Sakura was her sister.

Harry must go to high school with Sakura as he is too young to be in high school Zouken will present false medical information on Harry's condition that renders him unable to be alone for a prolonged time.

Dark Harry must accomplish his work of comic relief.

OK and that's all for this story as always who wants to try to write story please contact me as I want to read it very much.


End file.
